The Replica Of Love
by Profound at Dawn
Summary: Have you ever fell in love with someone who had fallen in love before with a replica of you? Edward arrives in Forks to find Bella, a replica and with the same name as the woman he had ever loved 90 years before. That woman was Isabella Swan Sr.
1. The Boy Across The Street

Hi A/N: First Attempt at a Twilight Story. Enjoy and R& R :D Have you ever fell in love with someone who had fallen in love before with a replica of you? Edward arrives in Forks to find Bella, a replica and with the same name as the woman he had ever loved 90 years before. That woman was Isabella Swan Sr.

_Have you ever had the feeling that you seem to know someone but you have never seen him before? Have you ever ever shared a connection of love for this particular person?_

_Have you ever fell in love with someone from the past? _

_Who had fallen in love before with a replica of you?_

**Bella's POV**

'' Now Bella, you need more winter stuff'' My mum, Renee frowned as she looked at her watch. '' Great, I will run to the knitwear store right now to buy some extra clothing for you'' Before I could

respond, Renee went out of the room. I could hear the jingling of the keys as the door opened and closed. I sighed as I looked out of the window, relishing the every sunshine of the sun. This was

Pheonix, where I belong. Sadly, I was moving to Forks the next day. Forks, possibly the rainiest place in the whole of America. Great. In fact, it was I who chose to move. My mum married Phil who is

really a great guy. But figuring that Phil's work required much moving around, I decided to stay with Charlie, my dad.

_Who am I? I'm not really special. I am just Isabella Marie Swan and people usually call me Bella. _

As I packed up my stuff, I came across a box that read, '' Great-Great Grandmother's Stuff ''

I opened it and saw a particular locket, engraved with the initials,'' E'' From what I know, the ''E'' stood for Edward Masen, my great-great-grandmother's love of her life back in the 1900s. I saw yet another

photo of my great-great mother, her brown eyes twinkling and she was smiling as she stood back in the background with my great great aunt, Emma. It was dated to the year 1908. My mother often said that I was an exact replica of my great great grandmother when she was young and it was true.

We were exact replicas looking at the pictures. We had the same brown hair and twinkling brown eyes and our face structure is the same. She lived to a great ripe old age and when she was alive, she

told me stories of her youth, of her life with this guy. As I stood there, I can't help feeling a cold mist surrounding me.

I whispered, '' Edward'' and stories of my great-great grandmother suddenly came back to me.

My great-great grandmother was called Isabella Marie Swan too and I was named after her. She was an exquisite lady who belonged to a normal class family back in the old days.

There was this boy who belonged to a rich family, living opposite across her, he was called Edward Masen, the son of the richest boy in the city of California.

He was the eye of every girl and never took a liking to any particular person. One day, an incident changed everything...

* * *

**From Isabella Marie Swan Sr. POV**

It was the year 1908. '' Haha, bet you can't catch me ! '' I laughed as I ran in our garden, as my sister, Emma chased me. I ran and my naturally brown curls flew and my red cheeks flushed. Just then, Emma stopped and was gawking at a boy across the street. I knew who it was before I even turned

my head around, of course, it was _that _boy, Edward Masen. He's rich and easily the best looking boy in the city. But what did he matter? Personally, I was never attracted to him. Edward Masen was staring at me across the street with an aloof smile.

I squinted and he raised his eyes, and his odd smile crinkled across his face.

'' I think he likes you'' Emma whispered and chuckled.

I blushed and slammed the door loudly to provoke Edward Masen. Everyone knows he's a loner, no girl was ever good enough looking for him. And I don't intend to be that one. And why did that matter? I'm not really good looking and isn't the richest girl either.

But somehow, my heart tinkled everytime I see Edward Masen's signature smile across his face. I shook the thought off and hurried inside.

'' Bella ! Help me deliver this order of cupcakes to the Masen Family ! '' My mum cried out.

My mum was a baker and she frequently bakes for special occasions hosted by the Masen Family. I groaned and I clutched the heavy basket and skipped along happily. I smiled as the sunshine sparkled against me.

It was great to live on a sunny island. I really do love California. I smiled happily and hurried off to the other side of the street. I admit I'm slightly intimidated by the grand and posh structure of the building.

I knocked and the familiar maid, Maria squinted. She smiled and said, '' Hello Bella ! Missus is waiting for you ! '' I smiled as I walked in happily.

Although Edward Masen was a jerk, his parents were pretty nice. I greeted them and handed over the basket as I counted the notes for payment. Just then, a gruff voice sounded out,

'' Edward. What are you doing at the corner of the room. Come great the young lady'' Edward Sr. Sounded out

. Edward walked in shyly. Edward was around seventeen and he was tall and lean, I was only a year younger. I was astonished. He usually looked like an arrogant brat. I then thanked Mrs Masen and headed towards the door.

Just then, Edward Sr. Said, '' Isabella? Do you mind keeping my boy company for the next few hours? MY servants and I need to enter a particular event and nobody is at home to keep him out of trouble''

I raised my hand and said, '' Please, just Bella. And yes, I would gladly too.''

Not because I wanted to spend time with that obnoxious Edward, it's just because for extra pocket money and I didn't have anything to do in the afternoon.

Edward Masen seemed happier at my words and say ,'' Come on to my bedroom.''

Rolling my eyes, I followed him. '' So what do you want to do?''

It didn't help much that I was to spent my lovely afternoon with the most obnoxious person ever existing.

' This is my room'' Edward presented his room with an air of arrogance. '' Right'' I nodded, not really interested.

My gaze was attracted to the large silver piano in his balcony.

I went over and quietly, reached out my hand and touch it.

The smoothness of it enthralled it and I felt the urge to cry, for I knew I would never have a chance to play on this exquisite piano. It was too expensive and simple not affordable.

'' Bella?'' I turned around. My insides tinkled as I heard him whisper my name.

'' What'' I squinted my eyes. Where had all those usual arrogance went to?"'

'' Do you play the piano?'' Edward asked, eyeing me.

'' No. But I have heard some piano tracks''

'' Which song do you like?'' Edward asked tentatively. Wow. I didn't realise I could actually hold a normal conversation with a loner.

'' Song Lullaby'' I couldn't help a smile creeping up my face. Edward looked astonished and calmed himself down.

'' Do you want me to teach you?'' He asked.

'' Yes'' I jumped up excitedly and Edward Masen looked at me amusingly as he led me towards the piano.


	2. The Girl With The Necklace

A/N: I'm actually halfway done with the story. I will keep posting new chapters if reviews keep up !

_Music was the one thing that mattered to Edward._

_He didn't meet a girl who had shared his passions._

_That one girl who did turned out to be Bella._

_The girl across the street. _

**Edward's Point Of View.**

I have been pretty much a loner in school.

Although the girls like me, I didn't return the same favours. I have never seen a girl I actually like.

Until... I saw Bella.

I first noticed her when she was playing with her sister across the lawn and I saw her joyful smile and her sunshine struck me.

She looked like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were tender but I had never geared up much courage to speak to her.

My heart broke when I heard her telling her sister to stay away from me because I was a stuck up snobbish rich person.

Now looking at her gazing at the piano, I can't help... feeling this feeling.

I had never smiled much and it was only with her did I smile.

In fact, she loved the same song that I had adored all these years. As I led her to the piano, her tender fingers clasped within mine, I felt a sense of warmth of her hands and I looked up to see her face red with embarrassment.

I just notice how exquisite her beauty was.

Have I... fallen in love with her?

I stared at her until she glared back at me. She looked pretty cute even when she looked angry. I have never felt such a feeling before and I sat down with her at the piano.

Her tender fingers was uncomfortable with the keys and I clasped my hand over her to help her play. It felt... so good. In fact, I feel very protective of her. Is this what they called love? The first piece I played to her was Bella's Lullaby and I composed that for her especially but I'm not telling her that yet.

**Bella Sr. Point Of View**

Wow, I have to admit. Edward is really talented at the piano. He played me a beautiful piece composed by him. It's really nice and he kept staring at me from time to time. He's really... I don't know.

My heart melts at the sight of him. _Is this what they call love?_

After he taught me some basic keys we went to his room and sat down, just talking. He seemed quiet for a while and I didn't dare to talk to him. Actually my perceptions of him as a snobbish person came from my friends, who thought he was a loner.

Actually, he's a pretty nice guy but I wasn't going to tell her that.

'' Hey, have your parents arranged a marriage for you? I heard Polie Andron is marrying the butcher's son'' Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

'' No...'' I said and at my answer, Edward seemed relieved.

'' Are you engaged?"' I asked curiously.

'' NO, of course now'' He said, startled. '' Why do you think so?"' His thick American accent sounded pretty cute.

He threw back his head and laughed. I stared at him, I have never ever seen the loner, Edward Masen laughed. He caught me staring at him and he said, '' Why?''

I blushed and glanced away. '' A lot of girls have taken quite a liking for you''

He suddenly stiffened and said, '' They are not my type.''

I chuckled and teased, '' Are any of them?"'

Edward sneered and said, '' You?"'

We laughed and it felt good. Sitting with Edward and just chatting. '' Haha, very funny Barbie Bella'' Edward smiled.

'' What?'' I was annoyed. '' What did you call me?"'

'' Nothing'' He shrugged and began showing me some photos of his family.

'' Do you have any dreams?"' I asked dreamily. '' I wanted to save people and become a doctor, just like my father'' He said.

'' Wow'' I smiled. '' You?'' He asked. '' A girl can't have many dreams in this century'' I laughed.

''I just want a nice guy to start a family with'' I said wistfully. Edward laughed and said, '' A Nice Guy? Where's a nice guy to find for you?"' He said.

I glanced up at him and his beautiful face made my heart pound loudly and red tinges appeared on my cheek. Geez ! Isabella Swan I chided myself. Why get a head over another boy?

Soon, the day ended and I went home, but not before Edward gave me a locket.

I held it up by the gold chain and it _sparkled _in the sunlight. I promised him that I will keep it and in return, I gave him my necklace.

It was a silver one and it contained a pendant of my name, '' Isabella Marie Swan'' We smiled at each other longingly and bid each other goodbye.

I headed towards the opposite street, vaguely aware that Edward was clutching my necklace, staring at my back.

**Back To Present**

**Bella Isabella Swan [ Present ]**

I sighed, that was just one of the many stories my great great grandmother told me.

I couldn't think of any more so I just carefully wore the locket around myself. Holding it made me think of her.

Sometimes, I felt curious. And I was vaguely interested on how Edward looked like in real life. Of course he's dead for at least 90 years but... I can't help feeling I already know him from my great great grandmother's stories.

From her depiction, Edward was a loyal and great guy. Where was I to find someone like that? I sighed and I tucked the locket behind my shirt and gazed out of the window, the locket reflecting and shimmering under the sunlight.

'' Flight 2703 heading towards Forks will take flight in 15 minutes''

I settled myself at my assigned window plane seat and took out a book to read. The sunny Pheonix would be gone in a couple of hours. I gazed outside at the sun.

_Oh how will I miss you. The sun. I thought and closed my eyes and dreamt of Isabella Sr. And Edward. Their love story. Shared by a necklace and a locket. _


	3. My Love, Edward Masen

**1908**

**From Bella Sr.'s POV**

After that time, Edward invited me to his house for a couple of times. His parents seemed rather happy but I got unwelcoming stares from some girls at our local school which Edward and I went too.

'' Do you actually think you are just so pretty?"' One of the popular cheerleaders at school sneered and pushed me.

I tripped but fell into the arms. At first, I muttered, '' Thanks'' and looked up.

I stared at the green eyes that was warm and friendly, staring back at me. It was Edward.

'' Er. Hi '' I muttered.

Edward helped me out and didn't back off. '' Back off. If not, I can call Attorney Wilson to push the issue to abuse''

He said smoothly and glared at them. Attorney Wilson was the head of judge in our area and a good friend of the Wasens. As I looked at them go, I smiled and thanked him for his help.

He smiled shyly and took out his or should I say my pendant from his neck.

Oh gosh ! He's wearing my necklace.

'' Ah ! '' I exclaimed. '' People will think you are obsessed with me'' I said hurriedly.

'' I am'' He said seriously and he notice my locket and looked amused.

I blushed slightly and walked along with him to class. Just then, we stopped.

'' Bella?"' Edward said ssuddenly.

'' What?'' I glanced up from our conversation.

'' Do you like me?"' He whispered. I was caught off-guard by that blatant question.

'' Er...'' I was hesistant.

'' I... I think I _love_ you'' I whispered, uncertain.

His crooked smile reached fully up to his lips and he pulled me in to kiss me in a quiet corner. It felt so blissful, so happy. I glanced up at the copperish hair and smiled.

He was my Edward.

**Back to Present**

**From Bella [ Present] 's POV**

'' Huh?'' I woke up as the air stewardness came along with lunch. My eyelids fluttered open and it took a moment to register the scenery outside the window.

The bright sunshine was gone. Outside, was a wet and snowy weather.

'' Just great'' I growled and took a steak dish. I attacked it since I was hungry and just then, a man beside me asked, '' Say girl, are you headed for Forks?''

I glanced up, it was a smiling old man.

'' Yea.'' '' Not looking forward to it huh?"' He smiled. Was I that obvious? I thought. I nodded.

'' Sure, it's a boring place but you will soon love it. '' I smiled.

"' Are there interesting people around there?''

'' Interesting... I heard there are is a particular people there'' He said, frowning.

I glanced up from my lunch and asked. '' Who?'' '

' The Cullens'' He whispered, looking afraid. '

' Why?'' I asked. "' Surely they can't be frightening?''

'' I don't know but they prefer to keep to themselves. And their appearances ! I met one on my way back to Forks the other time. Their skin are pale white, not like yours of course'' I glanced at my own skin. I was part-Albino so I was really white.

But surely there can't be anything paler than that?

'' And they are extraordinarily beautiful ! I won't mess with them if it was me'' He nodded.

'' Er... thanks for the valuable information'' I smiled and resumed eating.

'' Wow. A mysterious and beautiful family of Cullens? I'm really curious to meet them''

I thought as I tackled my steak, relishing in more memories _of Isabella Sr. And Edward Masen._

**1908**

**Isabella's Sr. POV**

But then, a day came.

Edward invited me to his house for a ''talk'' I didn't like the sound of that but as usual, I skipped towards his house.

'' Edward?'' I called out.

Edward came out, looking stiffened and sad at the same time.

I touched him and said softly , '' Edward?'' He glanced up with moaning eyes.

'' Bella, we are leaving''

I was shocked. '' What--- What?"'

I couldn't believe it. Generations of the Masens have been living here for centuries, according to my mother.

'Why?'' I asked.

'' The Spanish Influenza is spreading here soon. My dad wants us to clear out before it's safe again.'' Edward said sadly.

'' What?Will you be back soon?'' I said, getting a little teary-eyed.

'' Maybe and Maybe not'' Edward's green eyes sparkled with tears as he pulled me towards him.

'' Will you wait for me?'' He asked tentatively.

'' Of course, for you, my Edward'' I whispered and we embraced each other.

Edward handed me a photo of him and he placed it in the locket and closed the clasp. He locked it so tightly so that no one can open it.

'' Keep yourself safe Bella'' He whispered and kissed me.

_Little did I know that was the last time he would see me, and call me '' Bella'' again._


	4. Waiting For You, Always Loving You

**1908**

_Months soon passed after the Masens left. _

Many panicked during the Spanish Influenza and thousands died. Luckily we survived but day after day for 3 years I still waited, waiting that some day, the house opposite me would light up soon again and I would hear the usual Edward tinkling laughter and see his comforting face again.

But Months passed. Years went by.

Before I knew it, I was 21.

My sister, then 19 was already married and she persuaded me to give up. I was reluctant and tried searching around news for Edward. No one knew amid the chaos.

I was soon arranged to marry my cousin, Charles Swan, the police seargant in the area. He was a likeable and amicable man and I knew he would treat me well.

_But even after my whole family and I relocated to Forks, I still held my locket everyday, waiting for Edward's return. _

**Back To Present**

I finished eating my steak and leant back.

Edward left my great-great grandmother. And she guessed that it's because he had found another woman and led a new life. She didn't really believe that but she hoped that she could see Edward again.

I wondered how he looked like.

_What was so special about him that captured her heart? _

If my great-great grandmother guess was true, I don't really think he's _that loyal. _However, he's dead for 90 years. Who knows? I thought and leant back to sleep.

**Arriving at Forks...**

Okay great, I'm now at Forks, sitting in Charlie's police car.

Yep, he's a police. Imagine that?

I clutched my precious cactus, I had been rearing it in sunny Phoenix.

Will it be able to survive in Rainy Forks?

I realised Charlie was glancing at me time to time.

'' So Dad... Do you think I can get a car?'''

I had a personal motivation to actually buy a car. When you travel in a police car, traffic tends to slow down a lot.

'' Right, I got you a good car, at least for you'' He said gruffly.

I raised my eyebrows. '' What's it?'' '

' You remember Billy Black?''

'' No'' I muttered.'' I have a habit of blocking embarrassing things from my mind.''

'' He sold me a truck, Chevy. ''

'' How old is it?'' I asked. '' 1950s at the most''

'' Right, I was hoping it would be the 1900s'' I said sarcastically.

I wondered how cars existed back in Isabella Sr.'s time? I thought. I was highly curious about the past.

I sighed when we reached Charlie's house. He helped me lugged the luggage into my bedroom.

It was the same every year, back when I was a toddler. I smiled a little sadly and Charlie left it to me. I placed my cactus prominent on the window's ledge and a picture of Isabella Sr.

I could gaze at her anytime I want and sought comfort. I clutched the locket and peered below, Great. Billy Black and his son... James Black? No it was Jacob Black.

Right. He was coming to teach me how to use the truck.

The 1950s Chevy.

**First Day Of School**

This morning, I got up early and headed to my truck and patted it fondly.

I suddenly just loved the antique feeling of it.

In fact, I called it Trackie though I don't made it known to anyone. I clutched the directions map and rode my truck, its noise blaring at full volume. I drove it and caught side of the sign,

'' _Forks High School''_

and breathed in and out. High school was about to begin.

As I got out of my truck, everyone stared at me and began to whisper. I ignored the sarcastic comments and headed to the office.

The kind woman, Mrs Anoras smiled as she handed me some slips and a timetable and a map. I could do some good use with it.

I clutched Isabella Sr.'s locket and whispered, '' First day of School has officially begun''

**Lunch Time**

Here I was at lunchtime. I was sitting with Jessica, Angela and a couple of their friends. There was even Eric and Mike whom unfortunately, I made friends with because of a coincidence I hit a ball behind his back but he didn't seem to mind.

I ate my apple and glanced around. Everyone looked pretty tan and normal, not like me, so white a skin. Just then, I caught side of some people outside the window.

'' Who are they?"' I asked, glancing curiously at them.

'' Oh you know, the Cullens?'' Angela said.

'' Doctor and Mrs Cullens' foster kids? They moved here from Denali a few years ago.''

'' Oh'' I sneaked a peek at them.

Never have I seen such impossibly beautiful and graceful people

. A blonde hair girl and guy passed us and Jessica lowered her voice,

'' The blonde hair girl? She's Rosalie and the guy she's with is called Emmett. They have a thing for each other'' She eyed them with disapproval.

I shrugged and continued staring at them. Just then, a pixie like dark haired girl and a boy passed by.

'' Okay, the dark haired girl. She's Alice and she's really wierd'' Jessica made a face.

'' The blonde-haired one who looks like a pain is Jasper and they are like a thing too.''

''Ooh'' I pretended to be mildly interested.

Their names seemed like grandfather's times , old and antique which attracted me a lot.

Just then, I caught sight of a bronze-haired boy, possibly the best-looking among all of them walking through the door.

'' Who's he?'' I asked.

'' Oh, He's Edward... He's cute , strong and unbelievably gorgeous, unfortunately, nobody's here good enough for him'' Jessica muttered. '

' Ooh Edward'' What a coincidence. His name is the same as Isabella Sr.'s long pinned lover. He seemed as if he had just walked out of a space warped time.

I turned my head back and Edward caught sight of Jessica from the table. Jessica winked at him but he looked irritated, picking at his bagel.

I turned back and stared at him, my thin lips pursed into a curious stance. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me.

His actions were momentarily frozen as he continued staring at me with suspicious wide eyes.

Why was he so shocked? I don't even know him.

Then, his lips snarled back into a frustrated expression. What's with him? I thought as I pretended not to care.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Was that... Bella?

Or was my eyes playing tricks on me?

I stared at the girl as she got up and walked past our table.

I just can't believe it. The striking resemblance. The same brown eyes, the facial structure and everything !

She was my Bella. 90 years ago.

I wanted to get up but restrained myself. Just then, a gust of wind blew across the cafeteria and I caught a smell, no a scent of floral aroma. I couldn't resist myself as my lips pull back into a snarl. I wanted to have her blood, Bella's blood. The venom bubbled in my mouth as I suddenly got up.

Just then, someone put a restraining arm on me,

'' _Edward. Remember who you are.''It was Alice. _

'' _You aren't a murderer. Remember why you are doing this. For us, For Carlisle'' Alice said. _

'' _You're wrong. I have been doing all these for Bella'' I murmured. _


	5. The Unreadable Scent

_A/N__: Hey people ! Thanks to all the readers out there, the reviewers and the favouriters ! Thanks for all your support. I'm going to upload another chapter later. I have been progressing far out into the story and_ _actually I have written much of the story out already. Once I have edited the parts, I will post it ! I know a lot of you can't stand the suspense. That's why I'm uploading 2 chapters today._

_Remember to Rate, Favourite and REVIEW ! Thanks people. P.S. I am creating a new character which will work hand in hand with the nomads. Just wondering whether your can come up with a creative and alluring name for this character?_

_Her characteristics are: She's evil, dangerous, jealous and kind of crazy. _

_Suggest names and post it on the reviews ! I really need ideas for the character ! _

_I will publicly acknowledge the person who came up with the name I have chosen. Please state the name in your review ! Thanks. Love,Regards. FerrisElles _

_**Previously On Chapter 4 Waiting For You, Always Loving You**_

**Edward's Point Of View**

Was that... Bella?

Or was my eyes playing tricks on me?

I stared at the girl as she got up and walked past our table.

I just can't believe it. The striking resemblance. The same brown eyes, the facial structure and everything !

She was my Bella. 90 years ago.

I wanted to get up but restrained myself. Just then, a gust of wind blew across the cafeteria and I caught a smell, no a scent of floral aroma. I couldn't resist myself as my lips pull back into a snarl. I wanted to have her blood, Bella's blood. The venom bubbled in my mouth as I suddenly got up.

Just then, someone put a restraining arm on me,

'' _Edward. Remember who you are.''It was Alice. _

'' _You aren't a murderer. Remember why you are doing this. For us, For Carlisle'' Alice said. _

'' _You're wrong. I have been doing all these for Bella'' I murmured. _

* * *

_**Now, Continuing on To Chaper 5 The Unreadable Scent **_

**Edward's Point Of View**

Alice stared at me, her topaz eyes wide with reassurance. I nodded and tried to sit back down.

'' Who is Bella by the way?'' Her high soprano voice sounded out.

'' Nobody'' I muttered. I have never told anybody about Bella, the only girl I loved. I sat back down and picked at my bagel and returned by thoughts to the present Bella, the one who bore such a replica to the girl I loved.

_But the scent ! It was intoxicating and alluring. I can't believe it. I have never met someone that appealed to me so much. And that someone HAD to bear such a resemblance to MY Bella. _

The Bella from 90 years ago. I concentrated my entire thoughts towards the girl. I _have_ to know who she is. Is she related to my Bella? I waited impatiently.

_Silence._

Frustrated and snarling, I concentrated all my sight on the girl but still

_Nothing._

I snarled. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't read her thoughts?! This was frustrating.

I snarled as the girl walked past, unable to constrain myself.

Bella looked at me curiously and I saw the soft and gentle expression in her eyes.

_The same warmth I feel whenever I gaze into Bella's eyes. _

_Only Bella's eyes provided me with such a reassurance. _

The girl walked away and I couldn't help screaming in my head, '_' Wait ! ' _

However, she couldn't read minds of course and she disappeared.

I lowered my voice,'' What's that girl's name?'' I growled.

My dark black eyes glowered. '' Oh she's Isabella Marie Swan. Anything wrong?'' Alice chirped back.

I stared back in shock.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_The same girl who bears such a striking resemblance to my Bella._

_The same girl with the alluring and intoxicating blood that appealed to me more then anything._

_The same girl... with the same name as Bella._

_The only one in 90 years... Whom I couldn't read her mind. _

I shook my head, there couldn't be such a coincidence.

I have to get out of here.

I cannot kill Bella. To kill someone resembling and has the same name as Bella is too cruel.

I can't kill the Bella I loved, the Bella all these years. I took a deep breath and stalked out of the cafeteria, leaving my food on the table.

**Bella's Point Of View**

What's with that guy?

Edward Cullen just snarled at me and just stalked out of the cafeteria. I mean, I didn't offend him right? This was my first time even SEEING him.

_But strangely, deep down. I felt... as if I knew him before. _

_As if... I understood his frustration. _

And you have to admit he's good-looking too but that wasn't the point. From the other kids' comments, he seemed like a loner like his family.

_But have I ever seen him before? He looked vaguely familiar to me. _

And he gazed at me as if he knew me from before. I mused over this thought as I went for Arts Class. I hate Arts. Seriously. What's with crayon and all those artistic pictures they show us?

I walked into the classroom, and handed my slip to the teacher who introduced herself as Miss Fora. I glanced at the room. All the other kids were settled.

_Only one seat was left there. _

The sole seat _had _to be beside Edward Cullen.

When he saw me, he puckered up and started to get tense.

I walked to my seat and the teacher gave me a piece of drawing block. Great. I sighed and my glance flicked over to the boy sitting next to me.

He was leaning towards the far end of the table, holding his nose. I sniffed at my hair, it smelt of floral shampoo. Isn't that a normal smell?

Wierd. I glared at him, wondering what his problem was and I sat towards the far end too to avoid him. The teacher closed his eyes for a mere second and everyone started chuckling. '

' Today's theme would be Love'' Miss Fora smiled and said.

'' All of you have to present your pieces by the end of class''

I sat there. _Love? Isn't that kind of a broad enough theme? _

I started noticing people around me drawing faces of their boyfriends or girlfriends. That seemed superficial. Maybe I could draw Charlie? But seriously, that's so... What if the teacher picks me to present? The person I love is my dad.

Or maybe I will draw a heart. Easy. But no, the art teacher would definitely ask me to redraw.

I glanced casually over to Edward Cullen's paper. He had drawn a sketch of a metal necklace and a pendant. The pendant had a heart on it, dark red with initials carved on it, B & E.

_Who on earth was that?_

I wondered and just then, he caught him looking at his paper.

He flipped it over and glared back at him.

_What's his problem._ I turned back and started sketching Isabella Sr. I have never seen this Edward Masen before but great. I will just draw them.

_They do share a love , a rather intoxicating one._

**Edward's Point Of View**

What was with _her ? _

_What's her problem?_ I thought.

Can't she keep her nose out of my artwork?

The metal chain I drew was the only possession I owned that was related to Bella. Of course I had to write B & E. What would the others think if I wrote Bella's name? They would think it's the new girl.

Everything had diminished in the Spanish Influenza. I fingered the metal necklace around my neck. The smooth metal calmed me somewhat.

_It was as if Bella was there, calming me in my head. _

I had the visionary image of Bella in my head saying,

'' _Edward. Calm down. I love you'' _

I smiled at the mental image and whispered.

'' _Bella, I love you too'' _

Just then, Bella , the one sitting beside me turned her head around and said,

'' Did you say something?"' She looked astonished. I glared back. _Why on earth did I have to say it out loud? She turned back but not before throwing me a puzzled glance._

I tensed as her aromatic scent reached me.

_It smelt just like my Bella 90 years ago. I couldn't forget that scene. The first time the same floral scent reached me a century ago._

_In the buttercup fields of California._

_The city where we shared our love a century ago. _


	6. The Exact Words, The Sweet Juice Of Love

_!!! A/n: Second Chapter of the day. I would be busy for the next few days so stay tune !_

_P.S. NEED MORE NAMES FOR THE CHARACTER ! _

_Enjoy :D Thanks to all loyal readers and reviewers out there !_

* * *

**1908**

**Bella Sr.'s POV **

'' Haha ! ''

I laughed as I twirled in the sun, my brown curls sparkling under the sunlight.

'' How I wish I can sparkle under the sunlight'' I sighed wistfully.

Edward smiled and reach over towards me. He breathed in the breath taking scent of my floral shampoo and Edward said,

'' You smell nice you know''

Thanks'' I smiled.

Little did I know, a century later, he would say a same thing to my descendant.

I laughed and my brown eyes sparkled and Edward leaned closer.

'' You have the most extraordinary brown eyes. They sparkled like diamonds'' Edward whispered tentatively.

'' You have the most amazing green eyes'' I smiled back.

'' I heard that the local technological factories are thinking of building these things that can change your eye colour'' Edward said eagerly.

'' Really?"' I said, curiously. I always received world-wide news from Edward.

His father was friends with many people and received such information often.

'' Yea I heard... it's called contact lenses'' Edward said.

'' What colour would you like?'' I asked.

'' Hmm'' Edward laughed and said.

'' I would love to have sparkling golden butterscotch eyes'' Edward smiled wistfully.

'' Oran has those'' Oran was a student from a local school.

'' His colour is real'' I laughed tentatively.

We suddenly stopped talking and merely laid out in the sun, soaking in the bright sunlight. Edward leant in and just then, an apple dropped from the apple tree we were under.

It landed right in between us. '' For you'' Edward smiled, his bright teeth flashing.

'' Thanks'' I took it from his hands and held it out on my palm.

'_Let's share'' I bit into it, the sweet juice flowing, We laughed as the sparkling apple juice dripped. That was one of our happiest moments._

**Present**

**Edward's POV**

'' Mr Cullen?'' I snapped out of my reverie.

Ok, too much in the past.

I straightened myself and and Miss Fora said.

'' Exchange your pictures with your partner '' I glared at Bella balefully.

'' What? That''s Private'' I muttered as I had to sit closer to her.

We exchanged our pictures and stared at each other's pictures thoughtfully.

The first thing that struck me in her picture when I held it up, was the way the sunshine from the window glittered at the girl with the locket depicted in the picture.

I stared at it amazed, because_ she _had used a silver felt pen to draw the picture, it seemed as if the whole body of the girl was sparkling, especially the locket drawn.

I felt kind of sad, wallowing in the sadness and midst of my thoughts. It reminded so much of Bella, my Bella. The picture reminded me of the skin I had thought just now.

Bella running in the sunlight, her pale skin as if glowing and shimmering under the sun. Bella had expressed her wish to shimmer under the sunlight. She didn't know I could do now.

How I wish I could see her again.

_To breathe in her scent, to feel my way through her soft brown hair and gaze into her shimmery brown eyes._

'' How I wish I can sparkle under the sunlight'' A voice suddenly came.

'' Bella?'' I snapped out of my thoughts. The voice sounded like Bella ! The _exact same words_ from the scene a century ago. '' Bella Where are you?'' I suddenly cried out.

'' Here'' A girl's hand waved infront of me as I gazed at it.

'' Bella, Do you know how much I miss you?'' I said as I turned to the person the hand belonged to sitting beside me.

Just then, I found myself staring at Bella. The present Bella.

With a slightly annoyed face.

That didn't seem so pleased with the words I just said.

**Bella's POV**

Oh my . I just bolted out of Art Class the minute the bell rang.

Firstly, I heard Edward mutter, '' Bella I love you'' in the middle of the class.

Secondly, I merely remarked that I wanted to shimmer in the sunlight just like the girl in the picture and he suddenly went dreamy.

Thirdly, he suddenly said he missed me.

Whoa.

I immediately stared at him with wide eyes.

He stared back.

I stared right into his butterscotch eyes again.

'' What's with you?'' He said annoyed.

'' What's it with you? Did you declare your love for me just now?"' I said, narrowing my eyes.

'' No.''

'' What's with the missing dreamy '' I love you'' thing then?"' I said, getting annoyed.

'' Just shut up'' Came the reply.

'' Did you change your contacts?'' I asked.

'' No. '' He narrowed his eyes back.

' I would love to have sparkling golden butterscotch eyes'' I suddenly said.

He stared back shock.

'' What"?"' I said and I got annoyed. Finally, Mrs Foras said to keep the picture your partner drew. I didn't even glance at his picture. I just stuffed it into my backpack and scrambled out of class to avoid him.

_So much for Edward Cullen. _


	7. The Prey

_A/N: I notice that there are a lot of favourites, story alerts. But little reviews. I really need your comments on how to improve the story :D And oh, suggest names for the new female character I am going to include in the later part of the story. Thanks people ! Here's another part of The Replica Of Love. Thanks to all reviewers, commenters and favourites, story alerts etc. _

_Don't forget to R & R ! Thanks loyal readers !_

_Ferris Elles_

* * *

**At Home**

**Bella's POV**

'' Bella?"' Charlie went.

'' Yea dad?"' I said, musing over today's events.

'' Do you mind delivering your extra cupcakes to the Cullens? I heard Mrs Cullen and Mr Cullen are out of town. Just give to their kids to eat'' Charlie said.

'' Aren't they the ''wierd '' people'' I quoted with my words.

Charlie suddenly said angrily, giving the longest speech ever, '' We help each other out in this little town, Forks. And the Cullens are nice people. Carlisle could have work in any hospital he wanted to but he chose to stay here just because his wife prefers to be in a small town''

'' Whoa'' I quickly got up and snatched the basket of cupcakes. I didn't want to hear anymore of his famous speeches.

I rode on my Chevy all the way there. Who cares if Edward Cullen's there? I will just ignore him.

I touched the locket briefly, gathering strength and breathed before making way through the trees to the Cullens' house.

* * *

**Cullen's House**

'' Hello?'' I knocked onto the peculiar house door.

There wasn't even a single doorbell. I stood there waiting.

Finally, a high soprano voice sounded out. '' Coming ! ''

The pixie-looking girl, Alice, opened the door and seemed shocked to see me.

'' Bella?"' She said.'' Why are you here?''

'' I'm here to deliver cupcakes. From the folks back in town'' I lifted the basket up.

'' You smell delicious'' She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

'' Sorry?"' I said, suddenly puzzled. '' You mean the cupcakes?"'

'' Oh..yea'' She seemed uncertain.

'' DO you mind if I come in?'' I was curious, after all.

'' I don't think so'' She said hesitantly but then she brightened up.

'' Never mind. The others aren't here. It's only Edward , me and Jasper. Come on in'

Her topaz eyes twinkled and she ushered me in.

I stood in what appeared to be a glass house, feeling kind of out of place. It was breezy and airy. Just then, a deep serious voice sounded.

'' Alice love? Is Carlisle and Esme back?'' A man leapt OVER the entire staircase and when he landed, he looked up, his eyes shocked to see me. His coal black eyes twinkled with a slight fury. It was Jasper.

'' Whoa. How did you do that?'' I pointed at the staircase.

'' Er...'' Jasper said hesitantly.

'' He's into extreme jumping these days'' Alice said firmly.

'' Great'' I smiled and held out my hand but Jasper stood rigidly at the staircase, not even moving forward.

'' Sorry Bella, it's kind of tense for him'' Alice leapt over and cooed to Jasper. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calmnless. Wierd.

'' Where do you want me to put the food?"' I lifted the basket. Just then,Jasper put his hand to his nose. '' What's that awful smell''

I was puzzled. I smelt the cupcakes.''They are fresh and nice aren't they?"'

'' Bella. You can put in er... the dining room'' Alice said hesitantly.

I nodded and made my way to the huge dining room. They seemed so wierd.

Maybe Jessica was right after all, they are just unsociable and wierd people. They act weirdly and speak wierd stuff too. I put the cupcakes on the table and sat there looking around the surroundings.

Just then, I felt this sudden urge to sleep. Must be all that studying from the night before. I leant my head on the table and settled there, not even bothering that this was the Cullens' house.

**Alice's POV**

'' Jasper calm down'' I cooed to my mate.

But Jasper's veins were clearly rippling as he surpressed the urge to leap forward and kill Bella. I tightened my grip on him and said, '' Jasper remember who you are'' I said, my soprano voice cooing.

'' Your eyes are dark. Look let's go hunting straight away'' '' I can't stand it.'' Jasper muttered bitterly as he struggled against my grip. I knew if I released him for a mere second, Bella would be dead.

''Look, send a wave of drowsiness to her. Carlise and Esme are out of town and Rosale and Emmett went hunting and will only be back tomorrow. Let her sleep and we will get back until you are satiated and you feel full.'' I said defiantly.

Jasper nodded and suddenly I felt this strange feeling. Of course, vampires can't sleep but still it's strange. Pretty soon, I heard the snoring of Bella in the dining room and I desperately pulled Jasper into the car outside. I strapped him into the seat belt and blasted off to the woods.

Just then, while we were reaching the woods, I gasped. '' Oh man ! ''

Jasper gazed at me,'' What is it love?"'

'' I forgot _Edward's in the house!_"' My eyes widened with fear.

'Edward can surpress his thirst better than me'' Jasper said.

'' You don't get it ! He's attracted to Bella's blood. Oh man ! '' Alice gasped.

'' Are you turning back? What about my hunting?'' Jasper asked.

'' You don't get it. If Edward sees Bella, she turns into _**instant sushi**_ because unlike you, Bella's blood '' sings'' for Edward. She will be dead if Edward can't control himself. MAN ! '' Alice gasped as she swerved and turned the car around like an expert. She blasted it off.

_Edward, stay where you are. And Control yourself. Alice muttered in her thoughts, hoping Edward would hear her. _


	8. Moved On

**A/N: Edward finally notices the locket. It won't be long * hints * that they fall in love and he discovers the present Bella is a descendant of the Bella he loved. Thanks to all loyal readers out there ! Remember to Review , R&R ! **

* * *

**Edward's POV-In His Room**

Right before the visitor came, Alice was singing all those crazy Broadway songs.

I totally had to put on my earphones and listen to my favourite song, _Bella's Lullaby._

It made me ache more. Ever since that Arts Class. I practically just stuffed the entire picture into my bag. I couldn't look at it.

It made me remember of Bella.

My Sweet Bella.

The present Bella was like a replica of MY Bella. They even spoke the same words.

' _I would love to have sparkling golden butterscotch eyes''_

''_How I wish I can sparkle under the sunlight''_

Bella's tinkling voice still rang through my years.

I couldn't believe that I would still hear the exact same words 90 years later.

But no, she just...couldn't be Bella.

Bella should be dead by now, or have been an old woman.

I should have gone to look for her. To at least see her in person.

_My thoughts flew back in time, to 1908, in California, 5 years after Carlisle changed me._

**1908**

I walked , no slided uncertainly through the dark stony alleyways leading towards California busiest street.

It was daylight and I paced myself uncertainly. It had been 5 years since I returned to my home, 5 years since I saw Bella.

After my family moved to Illionis, Carlisle changed me after that and I never went to find Bella.

Why would she still love me? After the monster I became?

But I wanted to still see her once, just once. To gaze at her pale white skin and ruffle my hair through her soft brown hair. To gaze into her brown eyes. I would never kill her.

My Bella. The Bella I loved.

I walked uncertainly. Nobody should recognise me since 5 years ago. My perfect arch forehead and facial structure had changed slightly to be more perfect. I paced up the busy streets, sliding into the dark shadows, to avoid attention.

Finally, I arrived at a pale yellow house. I stopped and let my gaze flicked over to the house opposite, my house.

There was a '' For Sale'' sign nailed to the board. Not wanting to be distracted, I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. I rang and rang and but nobody answered.

I sniffed the air for any human scent in the house but none came. Maybe they were out. I stood there, like a perfect statue. I wouldn't mind waiting for Bella.

To see her. To talk to her. To tell her I am back.

Just then, an old woman next door walked out of the door slowly. She peered her eyes at me and said,'' Looking for someone young man? I have lived here for 40 years'' She said crankily.

My heart rang. It was my opposite neighbour, _Mrs Korans !_

But I stopped myself, I couldn't bring myself to admit I'm Edward Masen.

No one must know my existence. I said, '' Excuse me? Are the Swans in?"'

Mrs Koran surveyed me and said,'' You seem familiar boy''

I panicked and my heart almost beated but technically it shouldn't even jump.

'' Where are they?"' I said.

'' Ah, the Swans'' Mrs Korans shook her head.

'' Moved away a month ago'' She made a sweeping gesture with her hand.

'' The eldest girl'' Mrs Korans squinted.

'' Bella Swan?"' I said anxiously.

'' That's right young man ! She pinned for the boy living opposite her, the Masen boy. And waited for her for 5 long years'' Mrs Korans sighed.

My heart trembled. Almost. Bella had waited for me ! She still loved me. I was happy.

'' So she survived?'' I said hopefully.

'' Yes.'' I was relieved. _Bella survived. She was safe._

'' What happened to her after that?"' I said impatiently.

'' Married the police seargent. Charles Swan. Good man. Better than that Masen boy who left her waiting'' Mrs Korans nodded knowledgeably.

'' She--- She- married?"' I said trembling.

Bella was gone. She had moved on.

She had found a new love. She would never love me back anymore.

'' Say? Aren't you the Masen boy?"' Mrs Korans squinted at me and suddenly her face lightened up.

'' You ARE the Masen boy ! You changed dear'' She laughed and came forward, '' Let me see you boy''

'' I'm sorry, I'm not the Masen boy. I am not Edward Masen'' I said, as I retreated, taking a step back.

'' Who are you then? You bear an exact _**replica**_ of that boy ! '' She said, racking her cane.

'' _**I am no longer Edward Masen. I am Edward Cullen**_'' I said, and I disappeared before she could even blink.

As I hid myself in the trees, I clutched Bella's pendant.

I would not go and track her and put her in danger. She deserved the happiness she had right now.

I murmured, '' I will always love you Bella''

_And that was the last time I went back to California. _

_And heard any news about Isabella Marie Swan, the Bella I loved. _

**Edward's POV Present**

I sighed as I thought of my past memories. For 90 years, I have been a loner.

Carlisle and Esme were together, Rosalie and Emmett , and then Jasper and Alice.

I have only ever loved Bella, the human Bella who lived across me on the California street. I would never love another person again because my heart belongs to Bella, and only my Bella.

Just then, I realised that it was all too quiet.

Where had Alice and Jasper gone to?

I took down my earphones and focused my thoughts on the entire house.

Nobody was there. No thoughts at all.

Sighing, I made my way down the staircase at human speed.

A gust of wind blew in and a familiar aromatic scene brushed across me.

It was Bella. Bella's here. I was shocked.

No it couldn't be.

Bella can't be here.

Not her. Never.

I must be hallucinating but the scent seemed so real.

I quickly went down and just then, I caught sight of a petit figure in the dining room.

It was Bella.

_Bella !_ My heart screamed.

But of course she couldn't hear.

I stepped towards the dining room.

Was it possible I have returned to 1908?

Just then, I notice that the person lying there was not the Bella I loved.

It was the present Isabella Marie Swan, the _replica _of the Bella I loved.

Just then, I smelled a smell. The smell of her delicious blood.

It was alluring, intoxicating. I wanted to have it.

I made my way slowly to her by her side. She was sound asleep.

I suddenly felt so calm just watching her. I ran my hands down her brown hair.

It felt so... soothing to actually feel the same brown hair. The same hair of my Bella.

But the call of her blood was too strong. I tried restraining myself.

_Edward, Remember who you are. A voice sounded in my head._

_Edward, just take action. Besides you are alone. Who will know? Another voice sounded out._

_The second choice sounded more alluring._

_I took another step forward._

_Edward. You are not a monster. You will never hurt another human. The first voice said desperately. It sounded familiar._

_Edward, it doesn't matter. Just go on. The sickly sweet voice of the second person sounded out._

_Edward, won't you do this for me? Don't you love me? Your Bella? The voice said again. This time changing into the soft but cheerful voice of Bella, the Bella I loved._

_I took another step forward._

_Edward, you are the kind person I know. I love you. Bella's voice sounded out again._

_I took another step forward and merely took my hand and touch her skin briefly. It was warm and touching. Her skin was just like Bella, 90 years ago. I took the chair beside her and sat down._

She was still sleeping. I watched the wind blow across her, carrying her alluring scent.

I will not kill her.

She was a replica of Bella. I loved Bella. My Bella. I would not kill a person that looked like her.

This Bella reminded me so much of the past.

I leant forward and just then I froze, I saw a thing hanging from her neck.

Reflecting light shone across the room.

The thing was a golden colour.

With the initials, '' E'' carved on it.

It was my locket.

The locket I had given to Bella.

I took out the pendant from my neck and pressed it against the golden locket.

It was as if electricity was passed through them and I felt a jolt.  
Not a jolt of fear

But a jolt of happiness.

I smiled, a rare thing for me and wondered where had the present Bella gotten the locket from.

But it didn't matter. I finally saw the exact locket that I had given to Bella.

It still exists and the locket and the pendant symbolised the love we share.

_The girl across the street with a pendant. Bella. _

_The boy across the street with the locket. Edward. _

_Shared with a connection of love._

_That lasts forever. _


	9. The Dream Of California

_A/N: Thanks TO ALL REVIEWS AND FAVORITES, STORY ALERTS ! Edward is beginning to fall in love with Bella and it won't be for long that he realises, that the two Bellas he had ever loved are related. Remember to R&R ! Ferris Elle _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I dreamt of myself in a sunny state. I was walking along the pavement street and I finally saw a sign that indicated where I am.

The newspapers read, '' Sunny Newspaper. California. Year 1908''

Whoa. I thought. I was in the same year as when my great great grandmother had lived in as a teenager.

I walked along the pavements, hoping it would take me somewhere. I was like an observer, nobody bothered much though.

Just then, I spotted a conspicuous mansion across the street. It was very big, far larger than any on the street.

I spotted a sign at the front, '' The Masens Residence'' It was Edward Masen's house !

Then... the house I'm standing infront must be... Isabella Sr's house !

I looked up to find a yellow sunny house.

A girl was reading a book in the lawn, she was a _replica_ of me.

She must be Isabella Sr. !

I ran forward and waved, '' Great-Great Grandmother ! It's me ! Isabella !''

No matter how loud I called, she didn't respond.

I went up to shook her and realised my hand went through her body.

No wonder this is a dream. I thought.

Just then, a handsome boy appeared in the front way, waving at Isabella Sr.

'' Bella ! '' The deep serious voice sounded out.

_Where had I heard it before?_

_It was so familiar. _

I raised my head and saw Edward ! I don't mean Edward Masen. I mean Edward Cullen !

He's a replica of Edward Cullen !

The facial structure and everything's the same except for the eye colour and that Edward Cullen seemed so much more perfect. But I was sure I wasn't mistaken.

_**Edward Cullen is Edward Masen**_**.**

I stood there, gawking at them when Edward Masen went.

'' Bella. Do you want to go to the park?''

'' Sure'' Isabella Sr. or Bella smiled cheerfully.

I understood why I was slightly different from Isabella Sr.

I was an introvert while she was a cheerful and bubbly girl.

I continued staring as I looked at them.

Their hands clasped together and they skipped to the park like children.

They seemed so innocent, so in love.

I hurriedly followed them, and they strolled when they were in the park.

Just then, Edward went serious.

'' Bella. I need to ask you a question''

'' Yes?"' Bella looked up, gazing at him with adoring eyes.

'' If one day... let's day if I do harm you, will you still love me?'' Edward said, his green eyes dark and serious.

'' Edward. I will always love you for who you are.'' Bella leant over and kissed him.

'' And I know you are a kind soul. You will never hurt anybody. I know you won't'' Bella smiled and Edward relaxed.

'' Haha. I love you Bella. I really do'' Edward smiled his favourite crooked smile.

'' Yes I know'' Bella laughed and twirled her hair.

'' The girl with the locket'' Edward laughed, lifting the locket from Bella's shirt.

'' And the boy with the pendant'' Bella laughed as she took up the silver pendant from Edward's collar.

The gold locket reflected shimmering light.

The silver pendant reflected shimmering light too.

With the gold and silver light bathed into one.

I could totally see the intensity of the love. As if nothing could separate them.

Just then, a mist enveloped me and I noticed that a boy was sitting next to me.

_I glanced up curiously and found a pair of gentle but serious butterscotch eyes looking at me. _

**Edward's POV**

'' Bella?" I asked, concerned. She seemed visibly agitated in her sleep.

Just then, she woke up and stared straight into my eyes. Her brown warm eyes startled me, reminding me too much of my Bella.

'' Get away from me!'' Bella shrieked and jumped up. 'What are you doing here?"'

'' I should be the one asking you. This is my house''

Bella gulped and looked around. ''Sorry, I think I fell asleep'' She looked rather worried, which was pretty cute.

'' No worries'' I stared at her expressionless .

'' I just had the weirdest dream'' Bella squinted her eyes, as if she was figuring me out.

'' Care to share?'' I asked with a smile.

'' It's absurd.'' Bella shook her head laughing and said. '' I should get going''

She turned around to take her bag and leave but I caught her with strong arms, careful with her fragile human body.

'' Wait don't go'' My deep voice sounded out.

Bella was staring right at me and she fold her arms. '' You owe me an explanation''

I smiled amusingly, '' That is?"'

'' Why did you proclaim your love for me in Arts Class?"' Bella asked , a bemused expression on her face.

'''I didn't. '' I said defensively. She can't know about my Bella. She can't. It's my _secret._

'' Then who's the '' Bella'' you are talking about'' Bella asked curiously.

'' Someone I once loved'' I said a matter-of-factly.

This was the closest I had come to admitting my past.

'' Right'' She said and we just stood there, staring at each other.

Just then, a loud shriek sounded out,

'' NO EDWARD ! DON"T KILL HER ! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU !"'

A wave of calmness enveloped me and I grinned to myself.

'' Is something wrong?"' She asked, astonished at all the screaming.

'' Just Alice and Jasper'' I laughed.

Just then, Alice swiped into the kitchen with her eyes closed and said,

'' EDWARD NOOO!!! I can't SEE YOU KILLING HER ! STOP ! '' She shrieked loudly, like a pixie.

'' Alice?'' I said, laughing.

Her eyes were still closed .'' How can you kill her Edward? I saw it ! I saw the vision. Oh man, I don't want to open my eyes to see the horrible sight !''

She shrieked and started sobbing. Just then, a man swiped in elegantly, it was Jasper.

'' Anything wrong?"' He looked at us, laughing. His eyes were a golden butterscotch.

Alice ran to Jasper and said,'' Edward killed Bella ! Did you see it?''

'' Yes I do'' Jasper grinned. '' I see a piece of fresh meat standing in front of us''

Alice fluttered open her eyes and just then, she saw Bella, standing alive in the kitchen looking at them in the weirdest expression.

'' Is something wrong?"' She asked, laughing.

'' Oh, erm'' Alice glared at me. I smiled innocently and looked away.

'' I...... I was just having an adrenaline rush'' Alice smiled , composing herself.

Her tear-stained face was renewed into an obnoxious pixie-like one.

Alice darted me a look and I concentrated on her thoughts.

_Edward ! I thought you had killed her ? I saw it in my vision! – Alice_

I let out a smile.

_Ha, how unpredictable. What a spectacle you had made just now-Edward_

_Oh Edward, do you love her? I have never seen you let off someone you wanted- Alice_

I glared at her, ignoring her thoughts.

I didn't love _this _Bella. I only loved MY Bella. It just so happens this girl is a replica of the Bella I loved a century ago.

'' Right..... I will escort you home'' I said hesitantly and Alice chuckled.

Bella smiled and said, '' I can go home myself''

'' No ! '' I said a little sharply. '' I... will see you home'' I glared at Alice before I walked out, leading Bella by the arm.

_Since when did I had such a feeling of protectiveness of her? I wondered as I went out of the door._


	10. Realisation Of The Truth

**A/N: The 10****th**** Chapter ! Merry Christmas ! :D **

**The Long Awaited Chapter. Edward finds out about the truth about Bella. R & R !**

**Thanks to all Reviewers, Favourites and Story Alerts.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

'' Oh man Jasper, isn't that so _sweet_'' I gave one of my pixie tinkling laugh as I saw them walk out of the door.

'' You were so _sweet _just now'' Jasper laughed.

'' I was scared he killed Bella '' I pouted and I skipped back to the living room.

'Alice?"' Jasper looked worried.

'' Yes?"' I said absent-mindedly.

'' Is Edward in love with the Bella girl?'' He said.

' I don't think it's possible. He might feel attracted to her but it's because of her blood. I don't think he actually _love_s her. In fact, I don't think he has ever loved anyone before.'' I said, musing over it.

'' Nothing, I just felt a whole new wave of emotions from Edward just now, it was filled with warmth, happiness and love''' Jasper said, sitting down on a chair.

'' _Well, well, looks like dear Eddie boy has found a new mate'' I laughed, my voice tinkling with pleasure._

**On The Way Home**

**Edward's POV**

We sat silently as Bella drove. The loud noise from the truck was making me more irritated by the minute. Plus the slow speed. Vampires like fast cars and speed.

'' Can't you drive a little faster. It's really slow'' I said, getting annoyed.

'' Are you sure? This is the fastest I have drove ever'' Bella said, smiling.

I relaxed at her warm smile, staring at her. She made me feel secure, relaxed and calm.

'' Am I that interesting? Why do you keep staring at me?"' She asked, laughing a little.

'' I find you rather interesting'' I smiled.

However, it was really irritating that I couldn't read her mind. I focused my thoughts on her. I should be able to read her thought at close proximity.

But still, _Silence_.

I growled and said, '' Bella, your mind is so difficult to read''

The moment I said, '' Bella'', my heart fluttered at the thought of my Bella. The Bella I loved. I haven't spoke her name _since a century_. And nobody knew about her.

'' Really? My Mum says I'm an open book'' Bella said wistfully.

'' On the contrary, I find you difficult to read'' I said seriously.

She nodded a little curiously and she suddenly asked, '' What's the vision Alice was talking about?''

'' What?"' I stared at her. _Was it possible she knew our secret? _

'' Alice said she had a vision, of you killing me'' She spoke, her eyes widened as she stared at me.

'' Oh, that was just an expression. She didn't really mean it. '' I said, my muscles tensing.

If she knew who we really are, she could really get hurt and I owe it to the Bella I loved in the past.

_I will protect her. _

Pretty soon, we arrived at her house.

She waved and I got up.

'' How are you going to go home? Do you need my truck?'' Bella asked.

'' I will just run'' I smiled casually.

She blushed and turned red and laughed. I stared at her amused, noting her every feature.

'' Your hair's messy'' I murmured as I tucked a straying strand of hair behind her ear.

'' Thank you'' She whispered and turned back to walk towards the house.

Just then, I realised I hadn't asked her the most _**vital **_question.'

'' Bella ! Where did you get your locket from?'' I asked, my butterscotch eyes sparkling.

'' The locket?"' She raised the familiar locket under the sunshine as it sparkled and reflected light.

'' _It's my great-great grandmother's locket. She got it from her lover, Edward Masen'' _

Bella smiled and turned back into the house.

_**I couldn't speak. My expression was momentarily frozen in place as I stared at her retreating figure.**_

I finally knew who she was.


	11. Illusion Of Love

**A/N: I haven't updated for a long time. Busy with school recently. :D**

**Here's the 11****th**** Chapter !**

**Enjoy and R & R ! Thanks To All Reviewers, Story Alerts and Favourites. **

* * *

**Bella's POV-At Home**

I entered the house and rushed upstairs. I peeked over the window. Edward Cullen was still there.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

I blushed and I went back to my room.

'' Bella?'' Charlie knocked on the door.

'' Yea dad?"' I said mindlessly.

'' How's it at the Cullens?"' He asked in a gruff voice.

''Great. '' I smiled. _The trip was better than I imagined. I thought. _

'' They sure are nice people, funny too'' I smiled, at the thought of a hysterical Alice.

'' Told you. Fair folk. Not at all mean'' Charlie nodded and went out of the room.

I twirled my hair as my eyes settled on my locket. It brought me back to the dream I had.

_Was it just a dream? _

I remembered thinking Edward Masen as Edward Cullen but still, it couldn't be isn't it?

How can anybody exist 90 years later and still remain seventeen? I thought of Edward's perfect features.

I must be thinking of Edward Cullen and associated them together. After all they have the same name.

I grinned slightly at the thought of him and I caught myself.

_Was I thinking of him? Edward Cullen? The snob? _

However, he seems nice enough at the house. Maybe he's really nice.

_What? Did I say he was nice? _

No. I do not like him. I muttered to myself sternly.

_Do I? _

I blush when I see my favourite crooked smile on his face.

I blush whenever I talk to him.

I blushed whenever he caught my eye.

_Could this be love?_

I held my locket firmly and was surprised it was very cold.

_Did Edward touch it? _

I touch the locket briefly and smiled, looks like Edward Cullen isn't so bad after all.

**Edward's POV – In The Nearby Woods.**

Isabella Marie Swan. The girl in 1908. The girl whom I loved.

Isabella Marie Swan. The girl in the present. The girl whom I _might_ love.

The replicas of the exact appearance.

Just so happens I'm in love with both of them.

Finally the logic has gotten to me. Bella is the _**descendant**_ of the Bella I had loved back in California in 1908. No wonder they had the same name and exact _replicas_ of appearance.

_But did I really love Bella? As in the present Bella?_

I have always been certain that I have only loved one person before, and that's the Bella I loved, in the past.

But was it possible I had fallen in love with her? The current Bella?

_I wouldn't would I?_

Why would I fall in love with her? She isn't as beautiful as Tanya even. Plain, clumsy.

_But why then do I feel like I'm so protective of her? _

**Cullens' House**

**Edward's POV**

'' What do you mean _you _know her?'' Rosalie demanded. Obnoxious as usual.

When Alice and I related that Bella had come to our house, they were shocked.

Even more when I told them that my only love was a _replica_ of her.

'' Edward? You mean you have loved before?'' Esme cried out.

I rolled my eyes. Esme as usual, didn't care about Bella being human. All she wanted to know was whether I had loved another person before. Of the opposite gender I mean.

'' I mean, I loved someone when I was a human. A girl called Bella.'' I paused, still thinking of the sweet memories I shared with Bella.

'' The present Bella looks exactly like her and... I found out the Bella I had loved was her great-great-grandmother. No wonder they looked alike. '' I finished.

Esme looked absolutely delighted but Rosalie growled. Typical of her.

'' Are you in love with her?'' She demanded. '' She's such a plain Jane !"'

'' Never call her that'' I growled back. Alice interrupted then.

'' But don't you think it's so sweet? Eddie can have a mate. Finally !'' Alice chuckled.

'' But she's human.'' Rosalie said angrily. '' Our existence cannot be revealed'' She demanded angrily.

Just then, Carlisle stepped forward. '' Edward, do you love her?'' He said calmly.

'' What do you mean?'' I said.

'' Do you love her because of who she is or do you love her because she's just a replica of the other Bella you loved?"' Carlisle said, his eyes focused on me.

I sat back on the chair and hesitated. '' The thing is I'm not sure''

Even I wondered whether those feelings were for the present Bella or just an illusion for the Bella I once loved.

'' I believe it's the first choice'' A serious tone sounded out. We turned. It was Jasper.

A wave of calmness suddenly enveloped everyone and even Rosalie calmed down.

'' When Edward was with Bella'' Jasper hesitated. '' I felt this _new wave _of emotions. It was filled with happiness, and joy. In other words, it was _love._ From my powers, I think Edward loves Bella, the present Bella and not just because of her being a replica'

'' If it this then, '' Carlisle looked at all of us. '' We have to move. Our priority is our existence and safety''

'' No Carlisle !'' Rosalie moaned. '' Not again ! ''

Even Emmett spoke up, '' Everyone will go through it again. Besides, maybe it's just Edward who loves Bella . Maybe Bella doesn't exactly feel the same way. We don't have to move. ''

_Maybe she doesn't. I thought sadly. _

''She does love Edward, not yet but soon. '' A voice suddenly piped out.


	12. Anticipation

**A/N: Happy New Year !**

_The 12__th__ Chapter Of The Replica Of Love. Hope your enjoy ! :D _

_Anyway, I have decided on the name for the character that I'm including, She's called Annabelle._

_And She IS going to be an interesting character. _

_Regards. _

_The Writer. _

**Edward's POV**

Everyone turned.

It was Alice who was positively glowing happily.

She skipped lightly to my side and said, '' I saw a vision of Bella. She was in the meadow in the woods with Edward. They looked in love to me and they were gazing at each other''

'' This is too dangerous for the existence and our secret'' Carlisle shook his head.

_Bella loved me? I didn't feel scared as I thought to be. I felt happy, kind of excited. _

'' Edward? Control your emotions please'' Jasper said, looking in pain and he sent a wave of calmness to me.

'' Thanks man'' I chuckled and Esme went to Carlisle's side.

'' Dear, why not let Edward go to the Denalis for a period of time? It would be a good time to let each of them off their minds'' Esme said in a comforting tone.

Carlisle gazed at Esme adoringly and nodded, '' Right. Pack your bags Edward. You have to get away to think and calm down''

I nodded as I swiped upstairs at fast speed. I sighed as I threw some clothes into an old luggage bag.

My hands stopped at a particular CD on the shelf. '' Bella's Lullaby'', it was written in a cursive handwriting, my handwriting on the cover. I hesitated but I put it into my bag.

'' Knock knock Brother'' Alice danced lightly into my room.

'' Hey do you mind helping me watch Bella ?'' I asked as I avoided her eyes.

'' Oh sure'' Alice smiled, seeming dreamy.

'' Why are you so happy? I am getting away to forget her. Stop daydreaming'' I grumbled.

'' Oh Eddie boy, you don't need to tell me about it. I know it best'' She smiled a grin and hopped out of the stairs.

''_I know best that you will fall in love soon.'' Alice chuckled as she danced lightly across the corridor in a graceful manner._

**Bella's POV**

'' Hey Bella'' Mike smiled at me the minute I entered school.

'' What's up?'' My eyes sweeped across the whole school inconspicuously, trying hard to spot the person I was finding.

'' Would you like to go with me to the school dance?"' Mike asked hopefully.

I was too busy to answer. '' Yea, sure maybe.'' I murmured, not even answering his question.

'' Yes ! '' He pumped his fists into the air and beamed, '' Thanks Bella''

'' You're welcome'' I mumbled. No sign of Edward. Yet.

He ran across the cafeteria and shouted loudly, '' Bella accepted my invitation to the school dance !''

"' Really?'' Everyone glanced at me.

'' What?'' I glanced up. Everyone was smiling and congratulating me on finding a partner for the dance.

Hold on. I promised. Mike Newton. To The School Dance?

OH MY GOSH.

I can't take back my words now. I mean Mike's so sweet and everything. How can I refuse?

I just have to go along with it and fake something on that day.

Oh, I just saw Jessica glowering at me and gave me a hard glare and stormed away.

Looks like I would have to re-think her as being my friend.

_**A Week Later...**_

**Denali-Tanya's Coven**

**Edward's POV **

I gazed at the stars in the night sky as I leant back and settled on the grass.

I maintained that position for a few hours until a certain strawberry-blonde girl came out, Tanya.

'' _Edward_ '' She slurred her words as she settled right beside me.

'' Yes?"' I replied, my mind was on Bella. Even coming here for a few days didn't help.I can't get my mind off Bella. Bella's image.

Her laughter. Her voice. And most of all, her scent.

'' Oh 's been two years since you visited us. Won't you miss me?'' She leant towards me.

'' Tanya, I have made it very clear that. We. Are. Not. Suited. .Other'' I muttered, emphasising every word.

'' Won't you try?'' She leant inwards again.

I ignored her. Of course, if you say beauty, Bella was nothing compared to Tanya.

But Bella had an attraction that held me, her brown eyes, her soft lips, her beating heart.

Nothing like Tanya. Especially when I could hear her thoughts. Her very mindless thoughts.

'' Edward'' Tanya sighed and leant out her hand. I caught it and thrusted it backwards.

'' Ouch'' Tanya moaned. '' It hurts''

'' Sorry'' I muttered. I got up and Tanya got annoyed. '' Aren't you going to nurse me? I think it's sprained''

'' No. '' I headed towards Tanya's coven's wooden house.

'' Don't think I don't know what you are thinking'' Tanya growled and sprang towards me.

'' I heard from Carlisle that you came here to get away from a certain girl'' Tanya had an evil glint in her eyes.

She leant forward and said, '' She's so plain. Why on earth do you like her''

Without thinking, I pushed her back and she fell and got mud in her clothes.

'' Eddie ! You got my clothes dirty'' She whined like an annoying little kid.

'' Never call Bella a plain Jane. Her heart is so much purer than you'' I said calmly.

'' She's just a human'' I heard Tanya grumbled.

'' She's not just a human. She's my Bella'' I mumbled as I raced back towards the house to get my clothes.

I had made my choice.

To get away from Denali and Tanya.

I'm heading back to Forks. To Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Mike has been glowering at every person and announcing to everyone that I accepted his invitation to the school's dance.

Angela and Eric are okay, they got together after a while. But Jessica wasn't.

She refused to talk to me and I even volunteered to give up Mike to her. I just wasn't interested in him. But all she said was, '' Back off Betrayer'' and stormed off.

Well, that was a try. I would have to turn up for the ball, if not Mike would be so embarrassed after all that bragging.

Another thing........ Edward isn't here.

He's being gone for a week.

When I went for lunch, I would glance casually at the usual table where the Cullens sat. There were four of them, no sign of the one that I wanted.

I got up early today. I didn't think that Edward Cullen would turn up today. As I drove my 1950s Chevy into the school, Mike ran up to me immediately and smiled.

'' What's up?'' I asked.

'' Hey what are you going to wear for the school dance?'' Mike asked eagerly.

'' Well, I...... '' I haven't really thought of that yet. As in, I wasn't planning on going.

'' Do you need our help?'' Angela walked over.'' We can shop for dresses together !"' She said excitedly.

Jessica followed from behind and glowered at Mike at me.

Mike barely noticed and said excitedly,'' That's great Angela ! You can take Bella shopping ! I wouldn't want to see her in jeans at the dance'' He joked and everyone laughed except for Jessica.

I managed a smile and my eye flicked all over the car park for any sign of _him. _

Just then, my heart started thumping. There, leaning on his silver Volvo was him, Edward Cullen.

It took him a week to get back.

But he was finally back. I felt relieved and gave him a friendly wave. He glared at me with dark eyes and walked away, heading towards the corridor.

_What's with him? Did I offend him or anything? _

Just then, Alice Cullen, Edward's sister caught my eye and she waved me over with a large smile.

'' Is that Alice Cullen calling you?'' Jessica sneered for the first time.

'' Should be. I will go and check'' I murmured. Everyone resumed their conversation as I walked towards Alice.

Alice was standing right beside a rigid guy, the guy called Jasper. He really looked like a pain though.

'' Hi Bella ! '' She gave me a cheery wave and hugged me,'' It's so good to see you today''

I was surprised by her friendliness. '' Yea. What do you want?'' I smiled at her.

'' I heard about the school dance. Do you want to go with me for shopping for dresses?'' Alice asked hopefully.

'' Hm... But I think I'm going with Angela'' I murmured.

'' We will go together !"' Alice's eyes sparkled excitedly and declared. '' It's on''

Just then, Jasper smiled at me for the first time, '' You have no idea what you are getting yourself into when you go shopping with Alice. "'

'' Haha'' I assumed he was joking.

_I mean what's the big deal of shopping with Alice? _


End file.
